


Under The Stars

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Jeroazu week, M/M, got this idea from a custom tea blend, of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: 2 boys and a sleepy wyvern





	

Despite his impenetrable-seeming armor, and the leathery wing draped over him, the cold night bit at Gerome like a hungry wyvern pup. The howl of the wind was irregular, rising to levels harsh enough to stab directly to the bone, before falling away as quickly as it had come, leaving a calm silence in its wake.

Inigo murmured something in his sleep, shifting subtly against Gerome’s side. A lock of silvery hair caught between two plates of armor, tugging sharply enough to wake him as he turned his head.

“…’sup?” the dancer mumbled, rubbing at his sore scalp, digging his heels into the soft grass to push himself back up against Minerva’s flank beside Gerome.

“Nothing,” Gerome replied, not taking his eyes off the horizon (or where he guessed it would be, were anything visible in the darkness). “It’s been a quiet night, thankfully.”

Inigo grunted something resembling agreement, fumbling for his cup and raising it to his lips. It took a good few seconds for him to realize there wasn’t anything inside. “Any tea left?” he yawned, nudging Gerome’s thigh with his knee.

Gerome stretched an arm out from under Minerva’s wing, the coldness of the teapot’s handle apparent even through his glove. “Not much,” he muttered, sloshing around the liquid inside to gauge the remaining volume. “Want me to warm it up for you?”

“Please,” Inigo smiled, letting his eyes fall closed for another moment, knowing Gerome couldn’t resist his charms when he was doing his best to look this cute.

Gerome slipped out fully, stretching his legs out as he stood for the first time in hours. The wind had thankfully retreated for now, as he approached Minerva’s head.

Most men would consider it suicide to rouse a sleeping wyvern, but Gerome nudged Minerva’s snout with a knowing casualness, prompting a sleepy growl from the wyvern as it blinked open a single slitted eye.

“Hey girl,” he whispered, rewarding her discipline with a few gentle strokes. “Warm this up?” he set the teapot down by her nostril and took a step back. With a weary grunt, Minerva loosed a tiny flame (practically an ember, really, relative to what she was capable of). The pot was glowing a faint red when the flames subsided, and Gerome returned.

“Good girl,” he praised, giving the ridges of her muzzle a scratch by way of reward. “You can go back to sleep now.”

He wagered the teapot was cool enough to handle again by now, something he confirmed with a cautious touch, before he grabbed it in earnest and returned to Inigo. He poured the remaining tea into the yawning dancer’s mug, taking a swig directly from the spout to finish off the bit that remained before placing it aside once more.

“Thanks,” Inigo’s voice was soft as he gulped down the warm beverage, huddling his knees towards himself as the cold began to creep through his relatively light tunic. “Stars look incredible tonight,” he declared after a pause, gazing up at the sky with childlike fascination.

“They’re just stars,” Gerome shrugged. “Same as every night.”

“I suppose…” Inigo took another sip. “Guess I usually pay more attention to my dancing than to the skies.”

Gerome hummed in acknowledgement, deciding to humor Inigo as he took another look at the sky above. He had to admit, the twinkling of the stars was a somewhat pleasing visual, even if he couldn’t make heads or tails of where the constellations his mother had pointing out to him as a child were.

A slender arm slipped over Gerome’s shoulder, its sudden presence causing him to shift a bit in surprise. “Sneak attack,” Inigo giggled, pressing his lips chastely against Gerome’s cheek. “Want me to take over?”

Gerome thought it over for a moment, before shaking his head softly. Dawn would break soon, and Inigo had already kept watch more nights than he’d been expected to so far. “Get some rest. Long day tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Inigo murmured appreciatively, nuzzling back up by Gerome’s side. “Night.”

The howl of the wind subsided, replaced by Inigo’s quiet snores and the gentle rise and fall of Minerva’s chest against his back.

Gerome decided it wasn’t too cold, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was that they're on a longish mission together but I couldn't find a place to shoehorn that detail in so (shrug emoji)


End file.
